<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Evil Twin by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069913">The Evil Twin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Janus learns how to treat people [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Gen, Mild Gore, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, hes not actually unsymp he just keeps messing up, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus overheard Janus when he was talking to Roman. He's not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Janus learns how to treat people [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Evil Twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This... this is a vent fic, I'm not gonna lie. Set in the same verse as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010660">Far As He Could Go.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thank goodness you don't have a mustache Roman, or I wouldn't know who the evil twin was.</em>
</p>
<p>Remus wasn't meant to hear that, he was pretty sure.</p>
<p>Janus didn't <em>intend</em> for him to hear a lot of things, actually. Like his pining after Virgil, or his determination to try and get on even ground with the others.</p>
<p>To try and talk to Virgil again.</p>
<p>Sometimes Remus regretted not leaving when Virgil did. Right now he wished more than anything he could at least convince Roman he wasn't all bad.</p>
<p>But according to Janus, he was, wasn't he? The evil twin, the one nobody wanted around.</p>
<p>The one everyone wanted to get rid of.</p>
<p>"Remus!"</p>
<p>He tensed, but didn't pause in his carving of a severed arm. The couch was a mess, butt he was stressed and upset and <em>didn't care.</em></p>
<p>"Remus we're one step closer to being accepted!" Janus said, not seeming to pay attention to him as he grew more aggressive in his actions.</p>
<p>Janus never seemed to pay him any attention anymore. Not unless he wanted something.</p>
<p>"Congrats," Remus said, his tone flat and his teeth grinding together.</p>
<p>Fuck, the gore wasn't helping anymore.</p>
<p>With a frustrated huff, Remus snapped away the arm and the bloody mess on the couch. Kept himself messy though. The sticky feeling on his skin helped it not to crawl.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Janus asked, finally looking in Remus' direction as he ascended the stairs.</p>
<p>Remus paused, nails digging into the wood of the railing and his mind briefly provided the image of him snapping it off, massive splinters impaling his hand.</p>
<p>"Why does it matter, Janus?" he asked, letting his head fall limp as if his neck was broken to look at the deceitful side, "I'm the evil twin."</p>
<p>Janus' face fell, and Remus lifted his head back into place with his other hand, quickly snapping it to one side so a loud crack filled the air, his neck back where it should be.</p>
<p>"Remus you know that's not how I meant it."</p>
<p>"Do I?" he asked, not bothering to look at Deceit this time.</p>
<p>"Of course, you're smarter than to believe I'm an advocate for black and white thinking."</p>
<p>Remus scoffed, taking two steps down to look at Deceit again without breaking his neck, angry glare set in place.</p>
<p>"Right, but you can use it when it suits your needs of using my existence to insult Roman. And tear my brother down. And get back into Virgil's good graces."</p>
<p>Deceit flinched, and Remus rolled his eyes up and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Right. I know better than to believe the only side you care about is Virgil. Who's important to me too by the way. At least <em>he</em> hates us both equally."</p>
<p>When Remus finished talking he finished his trek up the stairs, slamming the door to his room closed behind him.</p>
<p>And in the silence, Janus realized his mistakes didn't stop at Virgil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/7BmynET">I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>